


Chleb i woda

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tłumaczenie na polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… czyli co, wbrew swojej prostocie, smakuje nie gorzej niż zakazany owoc.</p>
<p>Zbetowała <strong>Kaczalka</strong>.</p>
<p>Many thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/theredspool/pseuds/theredspool">theredspool</a> for giving me a prompt go-ahead for this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chleb i woda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619261) by [theredspool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredspool/pseuds/theredspool). 



Pracowali do późna i Eames uparł się, że przenocuje u Arthura.

— Dobrze wiesz, że przed zakończeniem roboty nie stać mnie na hotel.

Arthur przybrał zaciętą minę.

— A nie zatrzymałeś się przypadkiem u Cobba?

— Wyjechał odwiedzić matkę. Czułbym się samotnie. — Eames zatrzepotał rzęsami i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. — Poza tym ty masz lepszą kolekcję win.

Ślęczeli nad projektem jeszcze długo po zapadnięciu zmroku, sprawdzając kilkakrotnie każdy szczegół. Osłonięta abażurem ze stali nierdzewnej lampa rzucała wąski krążek światła na pokryty dokumentami stolik. Godziny mijały, aż wreszcie, o czwartej nad ranem, odłożyli resztę papierów na jutro. Wprawdzie wypili w międzyczasie całą butelkę wina, niemniej Eames nalał im jeszcze po lampce czegoś mocniejszego na dobranoc, sięgnąwszy bez pytania po 18-letniego Glenliveta, co Arthur natychmiast mu wypomniał. Usiedli wygodnie na szykownej rogówce; Arthur wybrał miejsce bliższe lampy, ustawił kieliszek na skraju podłokietnika, zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę na oparcie kanapy.

Eames obserwował go z ukosa. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by Arthur, ten nieuleczalny sztywniak, był zdolny do równie zrelaksowanej pozy. Nie omieszkał podzielić się z nim tym spostrzeżeniem.

— No, Eames, to prawie komplement — odparł Arthur, nie otwierając oczu. — Jest późno, a raczej wcześnie, i piję dobrą whisky, więc możliwe, że pozwoliłem sobie na małe odprężenie przed kolejnym dniem narażania życia dla Doma Cobba.

— _Wyśnionego_ życia — sprostował Eames leniwie.

— Ale nie wymarzonego — skontrował Arthur z uśmiechem, po czym odstawił kieliszek bezpiecznie na stół.

Eames również wygiął wargi w uśmiechu i dopił whisky do końca. Przysunął się bliżej Arthura i uważnie przyjrzał jego twarzy, jego nawet teraz absolutnie nienagannemu ubraniu. Najwyraźniej pod pojęciem „swobodnego stroju” Arthur rozumiał kamizelkę ze wzorem w jodełkę i koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Przy czym koszula pochodziła od Lanvina.

Eames uważał się za konesera ludzkiego piękna, niezależnie od płci. _Po co zawężać swoje opcje?_ , odpowiedział kiedyś zarumienionej Ariadne, puszczając do niej oko. Arthur nie miał czaru romantycznego bohatera jak Cobb ani tragicznej urody prostego chłopca jak Nash. Był piękny w sensie naukowym — starannie wypielęgnowany i symetryczny, przypominał wystylizowany do perfekcji obraz profesjonalnej estetyki. Aż za wymuskany, przyznał Eames, zatrzymując wzrok na idealnym manikiurze jego dłoni.

Arthur oddychał coraz głębiej i regularniej. Przypuszczalnie jego zmęczenie było większe, niż dał wcześniej po sobie poznać.

Eames sięgnął pamięcią do ich pierwszego wspólnego snu i jak zabawił się wtedy kosztem Arthura. W ramach treningu zamienił się w brunetkę uderzająco podobną do barmanki, która wciągnęła kiedyś Arthura w rozmowę, i w tej postaci skradł drętwemu zwiadowcy pocałunek, zanim zdążył się cofnąć. Oczywiście Arthur był wściekły, nie tyle z powodu samego pocałunku, co z zażenowania swoją zbyt powolną reakcją. Oddalił się demonstracyjnie i dąsał w jakimś kącie aż do przebudzenia.

Eames skupił wzrok na jego ustach, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na rozpięty pod szyją guzik białej, wykrochmalonej koszuli. Pochylił się nad Arthurem, żeby zgasić światło. Arthur powiercił się lekko przez sen i Eames znieruchomiał nad jego szyją, wdychając nikłą woń wody kolońskiej.

Schylił się jeszcze niżej i pocałował miejsce między żuchwą a brzegiem kołnierzyka.

Poczuł, jak Arthur wierci się ponownie. Oparł kolano o siedzenie kanapy z obawy przed utratą równowagi, rozpiął następny guzik, odsłonił kolejny skrawek nagiej skóry i dotknął jej językiem.

Mięśnie Arthura spięły się zauważalnie. Eames odczekał chwilę. Nie został odepchnięty. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i powrócił do rozpinania koszuli na przemian z rzędem guziczków kamizelki, wodząc językiem po odkrywanych fragmentach ciała. Arthur wciąż siedział bez ruchu, tylko jego oddech stał się zdecydowanie płytszy. Eames zinterpretował to jako zachętę do dalszego działania. Przycisnął udo do nogi Arthura i wydał niski, gardłowy pomruk prosto w jego sutek, sterczący i grudkowaty pod pieszczącym go językiem.

Wyraźnie czuł teraz falujące lekko biodra Arthura, słyszał drżenie w jego oddechu, tak ciche, że ktoś stojący nieco dalej nie odnotowałby żadnej zmiany. Niepewna dłoń musnęła jego lewy bok i spoczęła na wysokości żeber. Eames skubnął skórę na brzuchu Arthura, który w odpowiedzi zsunął biodra niżej, jakby chciał zaoferować dostęp do siebie. Stwierdzenie jego pełnej erekcji nie wymagało nawet odrobiny wysiłku. Był twardy, ciekawy i onieśmielony, co Eames szczególnie lubił u swoich partnerów płci męskiej. Nigdy nie wiedzieli, że tego chcą (a przynajmniej nigdy się nie przyznawali), aż do momentu, gdy Eames udowodnił im to przy pomocy swoich ust i rąk.

Miał wrażenie, że przeżywa ponownie tamten skradziony we śnie pocałunek, kiedy to język Arthura wysunął się na sekundę spomiędzy warg w bezwiednej prośbie o więcej.

Eames uklęknął na podłodze, rozpiął Arthurowi spodnie i zerknął na jego niewyraźną w ciemności twarz. Dostrzegł odblask wpadającego przez okna światła latarni, migoczący w otwartych szeroko oczach. Zastygł bez ruchu, nie odrywając od nich wzroku. Czekał. Policzył do pięciu.

A potem zsunął spodnie z bioder Arthura i uwolnił sztywnego kutasa.

Zgrabny i piękny jak jego właściciel, pomyślał Eames, pieszczotliwie trącając członek nosem. Arthur poprawił pozycję; z jego krtani wyrwało się krótkie, niecierpliwe „hmpf”. Eames ścisnął wargami czubek penisa i obwiódł językiem krawędź wierzchołka. Do dotykającej go dłoni dołączyła druga i obie, już znacznie śmielsze, zaczęły miętosić materiał taniej koszuli (skrytykowanej wcześniej za brzydotę, która w tej chwili najwyraźniej przestała Arthurowi przeszkadzać).

Ześliznął się niżej, żeby wypełnić usta do końca, i tym razem Arthur wydał autentyczny jęk. Tak trzymać, skarbie, dopingował go Eames w myślach, na przemian oblizując trzon od dołu do góry i wsuwając niemal do gardła. Ręce Arthura przeniosły się w stronę karku; jedna złapała za kołnierzyk, druga zanurzyła się w przygładzonych żelem włosach Eamesa. Przymknąwszy oczy, poruszał rytmicznie biodrami i przytrzymywał jego głowę w miejscu, w łagodnym tempie pieprząc wilgotne usta.

Eames uśmiechnął się lekko zajętymi penisem wargami. Cały Arthur, zawsze musi przejąć kontrolę. Sięgnął do swojego krocza i ścisnął się przez spodnie, a następnie powiódł dłońmi po udach Arthura. Nie spuszczał go przy tym z oczu, żeby nie przegapić, jak zatraca się pod wpływem _jego_ ust, _jego_ języka. Nie próbował nawet odeprzeć przypływu perwersyjnej dumy.

Gdzie podziała się zdystansowana, chłodna, precyzyjna piękność? Zastąpiło ją coś pierwotnego, natura pokonała naukę. Nauka była teorią. Natura była rzeczywistością (a może snem?, uśmiechnął się Eames w duchu).

Wyswobodził się delikatnie z uchwytu Arthura i bardzo ostrożnie przesunął zębami po żołędzi. Arthur jęknął donośnie i drgnął konwulsyjnie, zaskoczony językiem dotykającym jego jąder. Eames rozpiął własny rozporek i potarł się kilkakrotnie. Jednocześnie połaskotał wrażliwą skórę moszny wibrującym pomrukiem, przyprawiając tym ciało Arthura o kolejny spazmatyczny skurcz rozkoszy.

Masował się szybciej. Wessał członek z powrotem do ust i pracował w przyspieszonym rytmie, drażniąc czubkiem języka punkt, w którym główka penisa łączyła się z podstawą. Dosłownie słyszał narodziny kolejnego głębokiego jęku w trzewiach Arthura.

— Boże… — usłyszał szept.

Nic nie rozpalało go bardziej niż doprowadzenie mężczyzny do kompletnej rozsypki.

Eames wiedział to i owo o ludziach dzięki bogatemu doświadczeniu w podszywaniu się pod wielu z nich. Nierzadko wypierali się samych siebie. Zaprzeczanie własnej naturze i ciągłe pozbawianie się przyjemności było błędem, za który musieli drogo płacić. Aby oszczędzić im tej przykrej konieczności, Eames obrał sobie rolę przewodnika do szczęścia. Kobiety godziły się z chęcią — Eames był atrakcyjny, czarujący i okazywał szacunek. Po wszystkim zawsze dzwonił, a niekiedy umawiał się nawet na ponowne spotkanie.

Jednak prawdziwe wyzwanie stanowili mężczyźni, pełni sztywnych, bazujących na uprzedzeniach przeświadczeń o tym, co powinni preferować, jacy być i czego pragnąć. Eames obalał te przekonania.

I jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał mężczyzny tak uparcie trwającego przy swojej _powinności_ jak Arthur.

Arthur oddychał coraz szybciej, jego jęki przeszły w szeptane gorączkowo: „O boże, tak, proszę, och, Eames!”, a Eames, po raz pierwszy słysząc w tych okolicznościach swoje nazwisko, poczuł w podbrzuszu falę nadciągającego orgazmu.

Tak, to ja, pomyślał z żarem, kiedy sperma Arthura wypełniła mu usta, a własne nasienie chwilę później wyciekło spomiędzy palców. Połknął słonawą ciecz, nie roniąc ani kropli.

Gdy spojrzał w górę, odchylona do tyłu głowa Arthura spoczywała na oparciu kanapy, oczy były zamknięte, a uda drżały po niedawnym spełnieniu. Eames wstał i czekał przez moment, obserwując go w półmroku. Arthur nie uniósł powiek. Nie szkodzi — sam smak jego spermy był wystarczającą satysfakcją. Wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili, Eames wymknął się z salonu do sypialni. Jeśli Arthur postanowi do niego dołączyć, będzie to jego własna nieprzymuszona decyzja. Wprawiony w wyśmienity humor rozebrał się i wśliznął pod kołdrę z miną kota, który zjadł kanarka, po czym zapadł w sen.

Kiedy się przebudził, Arthur, już wykąpany i ubrany, krzątał się po kuchni.

— Dzień dobry. — Eames przekroczył próg, przystanął obok wyspy kuchennej i oparł się o nią bokiem.

Arthur stał odwrócony do niego plecami. Na dźwięk powitania spiął się dostrzegalnie. Zamknął otwarte drzwi lodówki, nie patrząc Eamesowi w oczy.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział.

Eames wysunął taboret spod blatu, usiadł i oparł się łokciami o granitową ladę.

— Co na śniadanie? — zapytał z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

Arthur zerknął na niego i niemal natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.

— Na co masz ochotę. Rozejrzyj się po półkach i zrób sobie coś.

— Świetnie.

Gdy przeglądał zawartość spiżarni, spojrzenie Arthura bez przerwy łaskotało mu plecy. Wyczuwał jego konfuzję, wręcz słyszał skołowane myśli: _Czy Eames napomknie choć słówkiem o wczorajszym? Z pewnością będzie gnębił mnie tym przez lata. Przecież to doskonały materiał na szantaż. Może teraz gra tylko na zwłokę._

Jednak Eamesowi ani się śniło puścić parę z ust. Nie był religijny, ale swoje osobiste motto zaczerpnął właśnie z Biblii — „Przyjemna jest woda kradziona, chleb wzięty skrycie jest smaczny”.

Nie zamierzał zdradzić sekretu.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
